


aches

by AmorLorna93



Series: watermelon sugar [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Soft Hatake Kakashi, Tired Uzumaki Naruto, Welcome Home, drabble kinda, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: Naruto comes home from a mission feeling worse than normal, thankfully Kakashi is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: watermelon sugar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. sore

Naruto trudged into the house, his whole body ached. Hell, he was feeling aches in places he didn’t know existed.

He huffed as he kicked off his shoes and proceeded to drop his pack on a chair in the lounge.

Sure, Kurama healed his injuries, but sometimes he decided to leave a little bit behind.

He tried to claim it was “ _character building_ ”  or help him “ _relate”_ to _“mere mortals_ ”  that don’t have a  “ _legendary_ ” being to heal them or whatever but Naruto knew it was actually for his own sick amusement.

Before he could collapse in a heap on the cushion pile in one corner of the lounge, strong arms encircled his waist and he leaned back into the firm weight behind him gratefully.

Kakashi buried his face into Naruto’s neck, inhaling deeply as his hands stroked his sides and belly before settling there.

“Tadaima,” Naruto sighed out, baring his neck for his lover and gripping the hands on his front with his own.

“Okairi,” Kakashi replied, and he pressed a kiss to the skin of Naruto’s neck where he had been scenting him.

“How are you feeling?”

Naruto grumbled under his breath, “Sore,” was all he said, sounding every bit as sulky as he felt.

“Kurama up to his tricks again?” Kakashi asked, a lilting amusement in his tone.

Naruto huffed and turned in Kakashi’s arms. He proceeded to bury his face into a broad chest and wrapped his arms aroundKakashi’s middle. Kakashi’s own arms moved to wrap around his shoulders and he rested his chin on top of the blonde fluffy mop of hair.

“S’an asshole,” Naruto mumbled. 

Kakashi hummed in response as his hands rubbed up and down Naruto’s back, pressing in harder where Naruto felt particularly bound up. He continued up the back to the shoulders and Naruto all but melted at his ministrations, his body going lax and he hummed in contentment.

“Does that feel good?” Kakashi asked in a low voice.

Naruto hummed the affirmative.

“How about we take a bath, then we can go to bed and I can continue when we’re all clean and relax properly, hm?” He suggested.

Naruto let out a happy, contented sigh at that, “P’fect,” he was already feeling beyond exhausted at this point and Kakashi’s amazing hands were doing wonders for the aches.

“Come on, let me take care of you,” he said softly. He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s temple and gently nudged him along to the bathroom.

No matter how tired Naruto was, he would do anything to feel those miracle hands at work again. 


	2. hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massage time~

Naruto nearly passed out in the bath.

He didn’t though, as much as he could have in the blissfully warm water, held by his favourite person, as his muscles loosened and the steam settled on his exposed skin. 

He was glad he didn’t, or he wouldn’t have been able to enjoy Kakashi’s fingers digging into his back and shoulder muscles. Working out the knots and tension with practiced ease.

Practised because when Kurama got up to his tricks, this was the routine they followed.

He did it enough times for it to actually be a “ _routine_ ”, and this meant Kakashi had learned the particular points in which Naruto’s tension would build up, the places that had him melting into the mattress and never wanting to move again.

Kakashi’s firm weight was settled on his thighs as he lay on his front, his hands working wonders now on his lower back.

His thumbs dug into a particularly tough spot and as he worked it he couldn’t help the groan of delight that escaped him, ending in a sigh as the tension let up.

_“Fuck,_ you’re ‘mazing,” he mumbled into the pillow, barely getting his mouth to form the words from the deep relaxation he was experiencing.

Kakashi huffed a small laugh under his breath, “I try,” was all he responded as he continued.

“Don’t need t’ try, j’st n’t’ral,” Naruto’s mouth gradually lost its function the more he tried to say, too blissed out to care, his vowels became meaningless.

Kakashi, however, understood perfectly, now fluent in exhausted Naruto speak with regular exposure.

He laughed again, “Hardly,”

“Nooooo, th’se hanss, mmm, the b’st,”

Kakashi just laughed quietly, yet again, shaking his head in fond amusement at Naruto’s stubbornness holding up even when he was practically asleep.


End file.
